<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Omega by samandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365130">Our Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky'>samandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Steve Rogers Is An Emotional Wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve And Thor have a one night stand at one of Tony's parties, and Steve ends up pregnant. Thor leaves the next day for Asgard without saying a word to Steve, leaving Steve to deal with the mess alone. Except, he's not really alone. He has Bucky and Sam, who step up to take care of Steve and the baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky walks into the kitchen, stretching his arms. He looks over and smiles when he sees Steve standing at the kitchen counter, though he frowns when he sees Steve repeatedly stabbing his eggs with his fork. “Whoa, hey-” Bucky walks over to Steve, grabbing a hold of his hand to stop him.</p><p>Steve blinks a few times, seeming confused. He looks over at Bucky. "Bucky?"</p><p>“No need to take your anger out on those poor eggs,” Bucky says calmly, looking up at Steve. “Alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve mumbles, pushing his breakfast away, then quickly turning to wipe away a tear that slipped out of his eye. Crying in front of Bucky is the last thing he wanted, especially over an alpha who abandoned him. He promised himself that he wasn’t going to allow himself to cry over Thor.</p><p>“Hey,” Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and turns him so that they’re facing each other. “Steve, talk to me.”</p><p>“I- I don’t want to talk about it, Buck, please,” Steve begs. “I’m just being a stupid, emotional omega-”</p><p>“Omega’s are allowed to be emotional,” Bucky warns gently. “Something has made you upset, and I’m not going to sit here and watch you hurt like this. So, talk to me. Who do I have to punch? You know I will...”</p><p>Steve lets out a laugh, earning a smile from Bucky. “Doesn’t matter. Besides, unless you’re planning on travelling to space, then there’s no possible way for you to-”</p><p>“Wait a second, <i>Thor</i>?” Bucky asks, anger rising inside him, causing Steve to flinch. “Thor is the one who hurt you?”</p><p>“It was my fault!” Steve shouts, tears welling up in his eyes. “I- I knew Thor didn’t feel the same way that I felt about him, b- but we got drunk at that one party Tony threw a couple of weeks ago, and then slept with each other. I… I just didn’t think…”</p><p>“Is that why he left so suddenly?” Bucky asks, scoffing. “What a fucking <i>coward</i>.”</p><p>“Bucky, please,” Steve begs. “What’s done is done, and there’s nothing we can do about it now. Just… please don’t tell anyone about this. No one. Not even Sam. I know that’s a lot to ask of you, but I-”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head, and wraps his arms around Steve, holding onto him tightly. “It’s okay, Steve,”</p><p>Steve immediately buries his face in Bucky’s chest, needing the comfort from his best friend now more than ever. The past few weeks have been hell for Steve, with what happened with him and Thor, and now Steve’s pretty sure he’s pregnant after sleeping with Thor. But, he’s been too scared to tell anyone.</p><p>“It’s okay, Stevie. I’m here if you need anything,” Bucky whispers, pulling away from Steve.</p><p>“A- Anything?” Steve asks, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. If there's anyone he can trust with such a big secret, it's Bucky.</p><p>“Of course,” Bucky says softly, before frowning. “Why? What is it? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Steve takes a deep breath. “I- I…” He closes his eyes for a moment before looking back at Bucky. “Fuck, Bucky. I think I’m pregnant with Thor’s baby!”</p><p>Bucky jumps the second he hears glass shatter. He turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Sam, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He’s dropped some glasses he’d brought down from their bedroom. “Shit,” Bucky looks back over at Steve, who seems just as shocked as Sam. “Sam, look-”</p><p>“Did he just say he’s pregnant with Thor’s baby?” Sam asks.</p><p>Bucky looks over just as Steve’s about to take off, but Bucky quickly grabs his arm, holding him tightly. Bucky’s stronger than Steve, so he knows that he can keep Steve in place. He can't allow Steve to run away without fully talking to him about this situation.</p><p>“Bucky, let me go!” Steve cries, struggling to get out of Bucky’s grip.</p><p>“Steve,” Bucky says calmly. “Steve, look at me. You know Sam. He’s not going to judge you-”</p><p>Steve whimpers and looks away, finally giving up on escaping Bucky’s grip.</p><p>“He’s right, Steve. I’m not going to judge you. I mean, I- I’m not entirely sure what’s going on, but we can talk about it after I clean this mess up,” Sam says. “Bucky? You wanna stay with him while I…?”</p><p>Bucky looks over at Sam and gives him a reassuring nod. “I’ve got him,” he says, before pulling Steve into another hug, allowing the omega to cry on his shoulders. “It’s alright, Stevie. I’ve got you.”</p><p>After Sam clean’s up his mess, the three head into the common area to sit on the couch.</p><p>“I hate seeing you so upset like this,” Bucky says sadly, holding onto Steve’s hand.</p><p>“I guess those pregnancy hormones are really getting to me,” Steve mumbles, sniffing. He looks over at Bucky and Sam, and can’t help but wish he had a relationship like they had. Bucky used to be his, but they never worked and decided that it would be better if they remained friends. Steve was okay with that. Besides, omega/omega relationships never worked out anyways. Sam is the perfect alpha for Bucky.</p><p>“What are you going to do, Steve?” Sam asks.</p><p>Steve bites his lip nervously as he starts thinking. “Well, I don’t even know if I’m actually pregnant. I’m just assuming. I mean, I’ve been getting sick for almost two weeks straight. That’s like, the biggest pregnancy sign, right?”</p><p>Bucky nods. “Yes, but you should still go to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy, and make sure everything is okay. I’m sure Banner will be happy to see you,”</p><p>Steve shakes his head. “No, I think I want to go to another doctor,” he says. “I’ll go tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Do you want us to go with you?” Bucky asks, biting his lip slightly. “You should have someone there with you for comfort.”</p><p>“Y- You don’t have to,” Steve frowns, looking back over at Bucky. “That’s… That’s a lot to ask of you and Sam, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m offering because I want to go. Me and Sam both want to be there for you if you are pregnant, and you’re my best friend. I'm always going to be there no matter what. Until the end of the line, remember?”</p><p>Steve takes a deep breath, and looks over at Sam, who gives Steve a reassuring nod.</p><p>****</p><p>Steve’s pregnant. He’s pregnant with Thor’s baby. He never thought this would actually happen. He’s always dreamed of settling down one day with an alpha, and raising a family after the Avengers die down, but he just thought that he would have the alpha beside him. But, Thor's gone now. Don’t get him wrong, he loves having Bucky and Sam there, but it’s not the same. They’re not his.</p><p>Steve already decides that he wants to keep the baby. Abortion is out of the question. He knows he can raise this child. He's not totally alone, and he's stable enough to raise the baby in a good home with everything the baby needs.</p><p>Steve tells the other Avengers, and makes them swear not to say a word to Thor about the baby. Thor’s on a completely different planet, and Steve’s certainly not going to force him to come back to Earth when he has so many other things to worry about back at Asgard. Steve can handle this by himself.</p><p>Bucky and Sam watch Steve closely over the next few weeks, making sure he’s not doing anything that would harm himself or the baby. They know Steve’s stressed, but he won’t show it, or admit it out loud. Steve's always been bad about going to someone when he needs help.</p><p>It’s a Friday evening when Steve’s in the training room, punching the punching bags. He’s been at it for nearly an hour now, and has already broken many punching bags that Tony will surely kill him for.</p><p>Steve glances over towards the door at one point and he sighs when he finally spots Bucky leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, watching him.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there, Buck?” Steve finally asks.</p><p>“Long enough to know you’ve broken at least five punching bags,” Bucky says, walking closer to Steve.</p><p>“I don’t need you to babysit me all the time, Buck. I’m a big boy now,” Steve grumbles.</p><p>“I know that,” Bucky says. “We’re just worried about you is all.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything that will harm the baby,” Steve snaps, looking over at Bucky. “I’ve barely left the compound since I’ve found out that I’m pregnant. It’s driving me crazy being stuck in here all the time. Punching these bags is not going to do any harm-”</p><p>“Steve, you’re allowed to leave the compound,” Bucky chuckles. “We just don’t want you doing anything regarding Captain America until you give birth to the baby. Male omegas already have trouble getting through the entire pregnancy enough as it is, and given your circumstance-”</p><p>Steve scoffs. “I know what I’m doing, and Sam’s not my alpha. Can you tell him to lay off?”</p><p>“He may not be your alpha, but he’s still your friend and he cares a lot about you, Stevee,” Bucky snaps.</p><p>“I’m tired of people walking on eggshells around me!” Steve suddenly shouts. “I’m not some fragile omega.”</p><p>“You’re going through something difficult, and we don’t want to upset you whenever someone brings up Thor’s name,” Bucky sighs. “You look like someone just shot your puppy whenever we talk about him.”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn if you talk about Thor. I’m done with him, moving on,” Steve grumbles.</p><p>“Oh, good. Then you won’t mind me telling you that he’s coming back from Asgard in two days,”</p><p>“Wh- What?” Steve asks, his eyes widening with shock. “Bucky, please tell me you’re joking. Please.”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head. “Tony got the message last night. We didn’t know how to tell you,” he mumbles. “Part of the reason why I came down here actually, not to babysit you.”</p><p>Steve stares at Bucky for a moment, before turning to punch the punching bag again with all the anger that he has in him. “It’s not fucking fair!” He cries.</p><p>“Steve!” Bucky rushes over to him and pulls him away from the punching bag.</p><p>Steve immediately breaks down in Bucky’s arms, sobbing as tears quickly fall out of his eyes. Bucky's used to this by now. The pregnancy has been hard on Steve, especially with not having Thor around. “I don’t want to see him, Bucky. Please don’t make me face the alpha who abandoned me!”</p><p>“Shh, shh. It’s okay, Stevie. We won’t make you see him, okay? W- We’ll do something while he’s here, yeah? Me and Sam will take you out for lunch before he arrives, we’ll go shopping for the baby, or do whatever you want,”</p><p>Unfortunately for Steve, Thor comes earlier than they thought. They were expecting him in the evening.</p><p>Steve is the last one to come down. “Bucky? We definitely might have to make a few shopping trips on the way home. Christ. It won’t be too long before-” Steve stops when he enters the common area, and sees all the Avengers standing around, including Thor. Steve’s eyes widen the second he sees Thor, and it’s taking everything inside him to not turn around and just run away.</p><p>“Steve,” Thor begins, acting as if nothing ever happened between them. “Good to see you again.”</p><p>Bucky immediately glares at Thor when he’s not looking his way, and then glares at Sam when Sam gently hits him on the arm. Bucky angrily crosses his arms against his chest. He’s not happy with Thor, because Thor is the reason why his best friend is suffering right now.</p><p>“You’re… You’re here early?” Steve finally speaks, trying to keep himself composed.</p><p>“Well, I was quite excited to tell my fellow Avengers the good news,” Thor smiles. “I won’t be staying long I’m afraid. Just wanted to tell you all that Jane and I will be getting married in two months.”</p><p>“Wow,” Natasha speaks first, before any of the boys can say anything. “That’s… amazing, Thor. Congratulations. How come Jane didn’t come with you to announce the news?”</p><p>“Well, Jane is also pregnant. Five months, to be exact. It would not have been safe for her,”</p><p>Steve’s heart breaks right then and there. “Congratulations,” he whispers, knowing the others are staring at him, because they know of his situation with Thor. “That’s… great…” He slowly backs up, and then he turns around and runs out of the common area, Bucky immediately runs after him.</p><p>Sam’s eyes widen, immediately wanting to go after his omega.</p><p>“Go,” Tony tells Sam, nodding towards where Bucky and Steve had just left.</p><p>Sam looks at Tony gratefully. “Thanks, Tony,” he hesitates before he looks over at Thor. “Uh, congratulations, man. I’m happy for you. Give Jane our best.”</p><p>Thor blinks a few times with confusion as he watches Sam take off as well. “Well… that was odd?”</p><p>“Well, Thor. It seems you’ve picked a terrible time to visit,” Tony says, looking over at Thor.</p><p>Bucky catches up with Steve just as Steve is running out of the compound building.</p><p>“Steve!” Bucky yells, running up to grab Steve’s arm. He turns Steve around, and his heart breaks when he sees how broken Steve looks. He can only imagine how difficult it is for him to learn that the alpha of his child is marrying another omega, who’s pregnant as well. It’s devastating for an omega to hear.</p><p>“She was already pregnant!” Steve cries, taking deep breaths.</p><p>“Steve-” Bucky tries, his voice breaking as he speaks.</p><p>“He doesn’t give a damn about me! I was just an omega he wanted to fuck and be done with,”</p><p>“If you would let me, I’d go back there and give that stupid alpha what he deserves,” Bucky growls.</p><p>“No,” Steve shakes his head, wiping away his tears. “W- We’re better than that Bucky.” He looks over when Sam runs up to them, and takes a deep breath. “I- I don’t want Thor to be around this baby.”</p><p>“Steve-” Sam begins, frowning at the words.</p><p>“No!” Steve yells, looking over at Sam. “It’s my choice. Thor’s getting married, and he has another kid on the way. I would just be a burden to him if he found out about our baby. I- I can do this on my own.”</p><p>“But Steve,” Bucky begins, glancing over at Sam. “You don’t have to do this alone. We’re here for you, and we’ve been here for you.” He reaches over to grab Steve’s hand.</p><p>“Wh- What are you trying to say?” Steve asks, frowning.</p><p>“Steve,” Sam begins. “There’s no other way to say this. We want you. We’ve wanted you for a long time, but we didn’t know how to approach you. I know how close you and Bucky are, and I’ve not wanted to leave your side since we’ve met. And then, you announced that you were pregnant…”</p><p>Steve blinks a few times as he listens to Sam, the words coming out of Sam's mouth shocking him.</p><p>“That just made us want to protect you even more. Not that you need our protection. But, you know…”</p><p>“Honey, you’re rambling again,” Bucky says, chuckling at the alpha.</p><p>“We want you to be our omega,” Sam finally says.</p><p>“What?” Steve asks, gasping with shock as his eyes widen. “Y- You can’t be serious. B- Bucky?”</p><p>Bucky laughs. “If you think my feelings for you went away after we broke up, you’re lying to yourself, Rogers…”</p><p>“But, that’s what we agreed on. We would be better off as friends?” Steve says.</p><p>“Well, a lot has changed since then, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, pulling the younger omega closer to him. “Steve, we both want you. If you don’t want this, then I understand. But, we’d love a chance to prove to you that we can be the ones who care for you and the baby, and love you unconditionally.”</p><p>“This sounds like a marriage proposal,” Steve says, earning a playful eye roll from Sam.</p><p>“It’s not far off,” Bucky chuckles. “Steve? Will you give us a chance?”</p><p>“I-” Steve looks between Sam and Bucky. He’s always wanted what the two have. Sam is a perfect alpha, and protects Bucky with all his might, loving and caring. He gives Bucky freedom, which is everything to an omega. Bucky, well… Bucky is his best friend. They’ve been through everything together, and have gone through things that no one else has. No one understands him like Bucky does.</p><p>“If you need time to think about it…” Bucky begins.</p><p>Steve quickly shakes his head, before looking at Bucky and smiling a little. “No, I- I think I’ve already convinced myself that… this is what I need,” he says. “It’s obvious. No one else has been there for me like you two have been, and I’m only two months into the pregnancy. I mean, you were both here for me before that. I don’t need time to think. I… I want this. I want you-” Steve looks over at Sam.</p><p>Sam smiles reassuringly, reaching over to gently rest his hand on Steve’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If this is what you really want, Steve, then we’ll be able to have you as part of our relationship. We’ll even take things slow. We’ll go at your pace. You’re already going through so much,”</p><p>“Yeah, this is what I really want,” Steve says, nodding. “Deep down, I’ve always wanted to be a part of what you guys had, but I never wanted to ruin anything. Plus, I was far too afraid to even think about it.”</p><p>Bucky smiles, and then he leans up to kiss Steve sweetly yet passionately.</p><p>Steve immediately melts into the kiss. It’s been so long since he’s kissed Bucky, so many years, and he’s definitely missed this feeling. Being with Bucky, and Sam, will be the best decision he’s ever made.</p><p>Sam smiles as he watches the two, and then he looks over when he hears footsteps, and tenses when he sees that it’s Thor. “Bucky,” he says, causing the omega to pull away from his and Steve’s kiss.</p><p>Bucky looks over and immediately grabs a hold of Steve protectively and pulls him closer.</p><p>“You’re kind of interrupting something,” Sam says, trying not to sound harsh.</p><p>“I apologize,” Thor says. He looks over at Steve. “I had to come fine you. They told me that you were… expecting?”</p><p>“What?” Steve asks angrily, getting out of Bucky’s grip. “They had no right! It’s my secret to tell!”</p><p>“You were not going to tell me?” Thor asks, frowning at Steve.</p><p>“No!” Steve exclaims, throwing his arms up as he walks closer to Thor. “Obviously I was not going to tell you, Thor. Why would I when you clearly have a better life back in Asgard? I wasn’t going to burden you with this child.”</p><p>“Burden?” Thor asks, tilting his head slightly. “You think this child would be a burden to me?”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Steve asks quietly, taking a deep breath as he stares at Thor. “Y- You’re getting married, Thor, and you have another baby on the way. I sure as hell wasn’t about to ruin your future with this baby. Besides, I’m fine. I- I’ve got help-” He looks back at Sam and Bucky, who both smile at him. Steve looks back over at Thor and sighs. “I’m not saying you can’t be a part of this baby’s life…”</p><p>“I’d like to be,” Thor says, taking a step forward. “If… that’s okay with you.”</p><p>Steve hesitates, before slowly nodding. “I’d like for my baby to know who their father is,”</p><p>“I’m not going to be around as much as I’d like to be for this child, but I will try my best. You know that if you need anything, anything at all, I will not hesitate to come back to Earth and help you,” Thor says.</p><p>Steve can’t help but let out a sigh of relief, hearing Thor say those words have made him feel so much better about the entire situation. “Thank you, Thor. That… really means a lot. I’ll try to send you updates as much as I possibly can. We’re going to find out the gender soon in a couple of weeks,”</p><p>“I’d love to be here for that,” Thor says.</p><p>“Until then,” Sam begins, walking to stand by Steve. “I hope you don’t mind if me and Bucky…”</p><p>Thor immediately shakes his head. “Steve can be with whoever he wants. He's not my omega. In fact, it actually makes me feel so much better knowing that Steve and the baby have two brilliant people looking after him,”</p><p>“You know,” Bucky begins as he walks on the other side of Steve, gently grabbing a hold of Steve's arm. “I’m really glad that I don’t have to punch you anymore, Thor. That’s not something that I wanted to do.”</p><p>“Jesus, Buck. We were having a nice moment,” Steve groans.</p><p>Sam laughs loudly, throwing an arm around Steve. “I hope you know this is what you have to look forward to,”</p><p>“Well,” Thor clears his throat, earning Steve’s attention again. “I’m glad we had this little talk. I should probably let the others know that we’ve got everything settled now. In case we don’t see each other again, I hope you take care of yourself.” He gives Steve a small smile before turning around and walking away.</p><p>“It’s not too late to change my mind, is it?” Steve asks, looking over at Sam.</p><p>Sam smirks as he looks up at Steve. “I’m afraid so,” he says. “You’re stuck with us forever now.”</p><p>Steve looks back over at Bucky, and grins when Bucky leans against him. “I guess that’s not so bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>